YOU ONLY LOVE
by kimRyan2124
Summary: "Kaua harus bertahan Jung Ryeowook," Yewook/Kyumin/slight Sibum/Haehyuk. MPREG. GS for the parents Rate M untuk jaga-jaga
1. Chapter 1

**YOU ONLY LOVE/YEWOOK/FF**

**CAST:**

**KIM RYEOWOOK**

**KIM YESUNG**

**KIM JAEJOONG**

**JUNG YUNHO**

HAPPY READINGGGGGG

Seoul hospital, 21 Juni 1994

"Tuan Jung, keadaan istri ada tidak memungkinkan untuk melahirkan normal. Usia kandungannya juga belum genap delapan bulan. Dan untuk kelahiran prematur sangat beresiko melahirkan secara normal. Jadi kami mohon untuk anda memberikan persetujuan melakukan operasi secepatnya," sang dokter menghampiri Yunho yang tengah bimbang. Seharusnya tadi dirinya yang mengantar sang istri pulang. Bukan membiarkannya pulang dengan sopir.

"Aku mohon lakukan apa pun untuk menyelamatkan anak dan istriku uisa," mohon Yunho. Wajahnya sudah cukup frustasi saat ini.

"Ne, kami akan melakukan semaksimal mungkin untuk anak dan istri anda tuan," sang dokter kembali memakai maskernya dan kembali masuk kedalam ruang opreasi dimana istri dan anaknya ditangani. Kedua tangannya menyatu, matanya terpejam, samar terdengar lantunan doa terucap dari bibir kecil itu. Memohon pada Tuhan agar menyelamatkan kedua orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya saat ini.

Empat jam, ya empat jam sudah Yunho menunggu di depan pintu ruang opreasi. Bahkan kini dirinya kini tengah ditemani oleh sang mertua dan kedua orang tuanya. Tak lupa seorang remaja yang terlihat lebih antusias dengan benda kotak yang ada di kedua tangannya.

"Tenanglah Yun, Jajeoong dan anakmu pasti akan baik-baik saja," hibur Mrs. Jung yang meliaht sang putra sedikit frustasi.

"Ne Yun, Jaejoong adalah yeoja yang kuat," kini giliran sang mertua yang menghiburnya.

"Ne umma, Boojae memang yeoja yang kuat," Yunho tersenyum lemah.

Tak berapa lama pintu ruang opreasi terbuka, seorang perawat terlihat mendorong sebuah box bayi dengan berbagai macam alat didalamnya. Terlihat pula sosok kecil yang tengah terbaring didalam kotak tersebut.

"Putraku," Yunho menghampiri sang perawat. Dilihatnya bayi mungil yang masih merah itu tengah memejamkan kedua matanya. Bayi mungil itu terlihat lemah dengan alat-alat yang menempel ditubuhnya saat ini.

"Maaf tuan, kami harus segera membawa putra anda karena putra anda masih butuh perawatan yang lebih intensif," seorang perawat menahan Yunho untuk memdekat karena mereka harus segera membawa bayi tersebut.

"Ne, baiklah. Lakukan yang terbaik untuk anakku," Yunho menatap box bayi tersebut.

"Yun, lebih baik kita tunggu dokte keluar lebih dulu," Mrs. Kim mengusap bahu Yunho.

"Ne, umma," angguk Yunho.

Tak berapa lama sang dokter pun keluar, masih terlihat keringat yang masih mengalir di pelipisnya. Dibukanya masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Terlihat wajah sang dokter yang tidak baik-baik saja. Membuat Yunho semakin dirundung kecemasan.

"Uisa," Yunho menghampiri sang dokter.

"Tuan Jung-" dokter tersebut menjeda ucapannya, sedikit menarik napas untuk menyampaikan sesuatu kepada keluarga pasien.

"-kami berhasil mengeluarkan bayi anda. Tapi bayi anda memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang sangat lemah saat ini. Sehingga kami harus memasukannya kedalam inkubator untuk penanganan yang lebih lanjut. Sementara saat ini sitri anda dalam keadaan kritis karena banyak kehilangan darah pasca melahirkan. Dan kami membutuhkan golongan darah yang sama dengan istri anda," jelas sang dokter.

"Kami orang tuanya uisa, salah satu dari kami pasti memiliki darah yang sama dengan Jaejoong," Mr. Kim menghampiri Yunho dan dokter tersebut. Sang dokter tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu mari ikut saya untuk memeriksa golongan darah," dokter pun menuntun Mrs dan Mrs. Kim menuju ruangan dimana Jaejoong berada.

"Umma, Boojae akan baik-baik saja kan?" lirih Yunho yang kini terduduk lemas disamping Mrs. Jung. Mrs. Jung hanya bisa mengusap bahu sang putra untuk menenangkan kecemasan sang putra. Dirinya juga khawatir dengan menantu kesayangannya itu. Tapi sebagai seorang ibu dirinya harus bisa menguatkan Yunho saat ini.

Yunho kini berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan kaca, mata musangnya menatap sendu pada box bayi yang ada dihadapannya. Air matanya perlahan menetes tanpa perintah. Disentuhnya kaca yang membatasinya dengan sang bayi. Dingin, itu yang dirasakan Yunho pada kaca tersebut.

"Bertahanlah chagi, kau adalah malaikat kami," lirih Yunho.

**FLASHBACK**

"_**Karena lahir prematur fungsi organ tubuh putra anda belum bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Apalagi saat kami memeriksa kondisinya lebih lanjut sepertinya kemungkinan putra anda akan sedikit sensitif dengan udara dingin tuan Jung." Jelas dokter yang menangani proses kelahiran sang putra. Yunho belum berkata apa-apa mendengarnya, karena sepertinya masih ada yang akan dokter jelaskan padanya.**_

"_**Sistem imunnya sangat lemah, kondisinya bisa langsung menurun jika kita tidak memperhatikannya dengan baik. Dan untuk sementara kami akan memantau kondisinya hingga kondisinya normal." **_

**FLAHBACK END**

Kreeet

Yunho membuka perlahan ruang rawat Jaejoong, takut mengganggu tidur sang istri. Perlahan dihampirinya tempat tidur Jaejoong dan sedikit menggeser kursi yang ada disamping tempat tidur untuk dirinya duduk. Diraihnya tangan Jaejoong yang terbebas dari infus dan digenggamnya. Tatapannya nanar saat melihat kondisi Jaejoong saat ini. Beruntungnya masa kritisnya telah lewat setelah mendapatkan transfusi darah.

"Boo," lirih Yunho, dikecupnya jemari Jajeoong. Air matanya kembali menetes membasahi jari Jaejoong.

"Eungh," terdengah lenguh dari bibir pucat Jaejoong. Perlahan kedua doe eyes itu tebuka membiasakan cahaya masuk kedalam retina matanya.

"Boo," panggil Yunho.

"Eungh, Yunnie," lirih Jaejoong.

"Apa yang sakit," Yunho bertanya pada Jaejoong. Diperhatikannya Jaejoong yang tengah meraba perutnya.

"Yun, bayiku?" doe eyes itu telihat mulai bekaca. Genggaman Yunho kini terlihat mengerat.

"Dia baik-baik saja Boo, putra kita baik-baik saja," Yunho coba menenangkan Jaejoong. Masih segar diingatan Jaejoong dirinya yang mengalami kecelakan sepulangnya dari Jung's corps. Bahkan masih diingatnya saat perutnya membentur kursi penumpang yang ada di depannya saat itu.

"P-putra ki-kita," tanya Jaejoong terbata. Yunho hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku ingin melihatnya Yun," Jajeoong terlihat menyibak selimutnya. Tapi-

"Akh," Jaejoong tiba-tiba memekik saat merasakan nyeri di bagian perutnya saat ini.

"Boo,apa yang sakit?" tanya Yunho panik. Dilihatnya Jaejoong merintih kesakitan, dengan segera dipencetnya tomnbol emergency yang ada disamping tempat tidur Jajeoong. Dan tak berapa lama dokter dan perawat masuk.

Disinilah mereka berada, Jaejoong yang duduk di kursi roda menatap sendu sosok yang tengah terlelap di box bayi. Air matanya mengalir, entah apa yang kini dirasakannya saat ini. Bahagia, sedih, kecewa, semua menjadi satu. Bahagia karena putranya kini telah lahir ke dunia. Sedih, karena seharusnya dirinya terpaksa harus melahirkan lebih awal dari waktu yang sebenarnya. Kecewa, karena dirinya merasa tidak bisa menjaga titipan Tuhan.

"Yun, putra kita akan selamatkan? Dia akan bertahankan?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih memandang sang bayi.

"Ne, dia akan bertahan. Dia akan tumbuh menjadi namja yang kuat." Yunho mengusah bahu Jajeoong yang sedikit bergetar.

"Selamat datang dikeluarga Jung, Jung Ryeowook."

**18 Tahun kemudian...**

Jaeoong membuka pintu berwarna ungu itu perlahan, takut mengganggu penghuni kamar tersebut. Mengulas senyuman tipis saat melihat gundukan yang ada diatas empat tidur bermotif Winnie The Pooh itu. Menggelengkan kepala saat mengingat usia penghuni kamar yang dimasukinya saat ini. Perlahan tapi pasti Jaejoong menghampiri tempat tidur tersebut. Pelan-pelan Jaejoong menyibak selimut tersebut. Sosok itu terlihat manis saat kedua matanya terpejam. Kemudian diusapnya kening sosok yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya itu..

"Chagiya, ireona," bisik Jaejoong tepat ditelinga sosok tersebut.

"Eungh, lima menit lagi umma," sosok tersebut terlihat menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak ada lima menit lagi Jung Ryeowook,!" Kini nada suara Jajeoong sedikit meninggi dan ditariknya selimut yang masih menutupi tubuh Ryeowook.

"Segera mandi, ini sudah pagi. Umma tidak mau mendengar kau terlambat lagi masuk kelas," Jajeoong mengacungkan telunjuknya diwajah Ryeowook.

"Ne," jawab Ryeowook malas. Meskipun begitu tapi ryeowook juga melakukan peintah Jaejoong. Dengan mata yang setengah terpejam dirinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya tersebut. Jajeoong hanya mengulum senyum melihatnya, kemudian dirinya memilih keluar dari kamar Ryeowook melanjutkan tugasnya yang belum selesai.

"Selamat pagi," ucap Ryeowook saat memdudukkan diri meja makan. Terlihat Yunho yang tengah membaca koran. Dan Jaejoong yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi mereka.

"Pagi Wook-ah," balas Yunho yang terlihat masih sibuk dengan korannya.

"Pagi Wookie chagi," Jaejoong mengecup pipi kiri Ryeowook. Ryeowook membalas ciuman Jaejoong.

"Oh ya Wook, hari ini kau berangkat dengan Kyuhyun. Hari appa tidak bisa mengantarmu karena appa ada metting sebentar lagi." Ucap Yunho setelah melipat koran yang tadi dibacanya.

"Ne appa, " angguk Ryeowook sembari mengoleskan selai cokelat dirotinya.

"Dan ini beberapa vitamin yang harus kau minun chagi," Jaejoong memberikan beberapa botol keci berisi beberapa vitamin yang biasa Ryeowook minum.

"Dan jangan sampai terlambat meminumnya ne," Jaejoong mengingatkan.

"Ne, umma Wookie akan meminumnya tepat waktu," jawab Ryeowook yang suah bosan dengan nasehat Jaejoong tentang kesehatannya.

"Appa berangkat dulu, jangan terlalu lelah di sekolah," Yunho mengacak surai dark brown Ryeowook. Sementara Ryeowook hanya acuh dan terus menikmati sarapannya.

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam memasuki area parkir SM High School. Bagi murid senior sudah sangat hafal siapa pemilik mobil tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan salah satu cucu pemilik SM High School. Biasanya merka akan melihat juga sebuah mobil yang tak kalah mewah disamping yang baru masuk tadi. Tapi sepertinya hari ini hanya ada satu mobil saja. Karena sepetinya kedua cucu pemilik sekolah kini terlihat berangkat bersama. Mungikin ini sudah sangat biasa bagi mereka semua. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Ryeowook. Cho Kyuhyun putra tunggal dari Cho Hankyung dan Kim Heechul pemilik dari Cho Group dan istrinya yang memiliki beberapa butik terkenal di Korea, dan Jung Ryeowook putra tunggal dari Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong pemilik dari Jung's Departement Store dan istrinya Kim Jajeoong pemilik beberapa restoran mewah di Korea. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal mereka pastinya. Dan pemandangan yang cukup biasa terjadi di SM High School saat mereka melihat dua dari beberapa pangean sekolah mereka. Tatapan kagum, iri, bangga dari beberapa murid sepertinya sudah biasa bagi mereka. Toh bukan hanya mereka saja yang menjadi idola di sekolah. Masih ada beberapa murid yang tingkst kepopulerannya sama dengan mereka. Berjalan dengan santai menuju kelas meeka

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, para murid berhamburan keluar untuk istirahat. Ada pula yang tetap tinggal di kelas karena mereka membawa bekal. Sama halnya dengan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun saat ini. Mereka tengah menikmati bekal masing-masing yang mereka bawa dari rumah.

"Enak sekali jadi kau Wook-ah. Setiap hari makan makanan enak yang dimasak Jae ahjumma." Gerutu Kyuhyun saat melihat menu makanan Ryeowook yang setiap hari berganti-ganti.

"Kau jangan seperti itu Kyu, Chullie ahjumma sudah capek-capek memasakan makanan untukmu," tutur Ryeowook.

"Ne aku tahu, tapi bagaimana aku tidak bosan jika umma memasakan makanan seperti ini." Kyuhyun menunjukkan masakan yang warnanya gelap pada Ryeowook.

"Aku kadang lebih senang makan masakan yang dibuat koki di rumah daripada masakan cinderella itu," Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Selalu seperti ini seperti ini jika mereka istirahat. Ryeowook akan selalu mengeluhkan tentang ummanya yang galaknya melebihi ibu tiri cinderella Ryeowook akan setia mendengarkan keluh-kesah sepupunya itu setiap saat, bahkan kadang Kyuhyun lebih memilih menginap di rumah Ryeowook ketimbang di rumahnya sendiri. Maklumlah, mereka sama-sama anak tunggal.

Tak jauh dari meja mereka terlihat sekelompok murid namja yang tengah menikmati makan siang mereka. Tapi salah satu dari meeka terlihat sibuk memperhatikan meja yang ditempati Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Tatapan matanya fokus pada salah satu dari mereka. Menatsapnya intens tanpa melepasakan pandangannya sedikit pun.

"Jangan kau pandangi terus hyung, lihatlah matamu sudah mau copot setiap kali kau melihat dia," celetuk salah satu dari meeka.

"Yesung hyung, kenapa kau tidak berani mendekatinya. Bukankah kau menyukainya. Bahkan kau menyukainya sejak dia masuk peretama kali di sekolah ini. Bukankah ini sudah hampir dua tahun hyung. Apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan perasaanmu padanya." Tutur panjang lebar salah satu temannya yang wajahnya terlihat seperti ikan. Yesung hanya diam tidak berkata apa-apa. Dirinya juga bingung harus bagaimana menyatakan perasaannya saat untuk berkenalan dengan sosok yang selama dua tahun di sukai itu dia tidak berana.

"Entahlah Donghae-ah, mungkin aku tidak akan mengtakannya selamanya," ucap Yesung lemas.

"Jung Ryeowook putra tunggal Jung Yunho dang Kim Jaejoong putri kedua dari Kim young Won dan Park Jungso pemilik yayasan pendidikan ternama di Korea. Berbakat dalam bidang musik, pintar bernyanyi, bahakn tak jarang dia membuat komposisi lagu yang digunakan sekolah untuk festival-festival atau pun lomba." Tutur namja bername tag Choi Siwon.

"Kau harus bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu hyung sebelum terlambat," ucap namja yang duduk disebelah Siwon yang bername tag Kim Kibum. Yesung hanya bisa diam mendengar teman-temannya mengomentari kehidupan asmaranya. Bahkan diantara mereka belima hanya dirinya saja yang belum memiliki passangan. Empat dari mereka sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Katakanlah Yesung terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Ryeowook, bahkan untuk berkenalan saja dia tidak berani. Yang bisa dilakukannya selama ini hanya memperhatikan Ryeowook dari kejauhan. Kadang dalam dirinya ada keinginan untuk lebih dekat dengan pujaan hatinya, namun dirinya terlalu takut jika Ryeowook menolaknya. Jadi dia memutuskan akan memendam peasaannya pada Ryeowook.

"Aku pulang," Ryeowook memauki rumahnya dengan gontai. Entah mengapa dirinya meraa sedikit lelah hari ini. Padahal kegiatannya di sekolah tidak terlalu banyak, bahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong melarangnya untuk mengikuti kegiatan yang terlalu menguras tenaganya. Tapi entah mengapa hari ini dirinya meraa sangat lelah. Seorang maid menghampiri Ryeowook dan mengambil tas dan jas yang digunakan Ryeowook untuk dibawa ke kamar Ryeowook.

"Umma belum pulang ahjumma?" tanya Ryeowook pada sang maid.

"Nyonya sebentar lagi akan pulang tuan muda. Apa yang tuan muda butuhkan," jawab dan tanya sang maid.

"Tidak ada, terima kasih," jawab Ryeowook disertai gelengan kepalanya. Karena tidak ada yang dibutuhkan sang maid segera undur diri membawa barang Ryeowook ke kamarnya. Ryeowook pun memilih duduk di ruang tengah, matanya terasa sang berat. Tak berapa lama kedua mata karamelnya itu menutup. Napas teratur terdengar menandakan sang pemilik ini tengah terlelap dalam mimpinya. Seulas senyun tercetak diwajah damai Ryeowook. Entah apa yang tengah diimpikanny

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU ONLY LOVE/YEWOOK/FF**

**Ch 2**

**CAST:**

**KIM RYEOWOOK**

**KIM YESUNG**

**KIM JAEJOONG**

**JUNG YUNHO**

HAPPY READINGGGGGG

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil lambirgini memasuki halaman kediaman Jung, tampak seorang yeoja kerluar dari mobil tersebut. Yeoja tersebut yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong terlihat sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa belanjaannya. Entah itu keperluan sehari-hari atau hasil berburunya di mall. Beberarapa maid membantu membawa barang-baranganya yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit itu.

**.**

"Apa Ryeowook sudah pulang?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Sudah nyonya, tuan muda sedang ada di ruang tengah," salah satu maid menjawab. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Kalian bawa barang-barang ini, aku akan menemuinya," perintah Jaejoong. Para maid segera membawa barang-barang tersebut untuk disimpan. Membiarkan Jaejoong memasuki rumah besar itu lebih dulu.

**.**

Kini Jaejoong telah sampai di ruang tengah, senyum simpul tercetak dibibirnya saat melihat Ryeowook yang tengah tertidur. Raut lelah terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Perlahan Jaejoong menghampiri Ryeowook, dilihatnya wajah sang putra lebih dekat lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat wajah Ryeowook lebih dekat. Wajah Ryeowook kini terlihat sedikit pucat. Mencoba memastikan, Jaejoong menyentuh kening Ryeowook, seketika kedua mata bulat Jaejoong semakin bulat saat merasa suhu tubuh Ryeowook sedikit hangat. Sedikit panik dirinya meraih telepon yang ada di atas meja disamping sofa.

"Yeoboseyo, dokter Park bisakah kau kemari sekarang juga?"

"..."

"Sepertinya Ryeowook mengalami demam, napasnya juga terlihat sedikit sesak,"

"..."

"Baiklah, akan ku tunggu," Jaejoong menutup pembicaraannya dan mengembalikan gagang telepon ke tempat semula. Setelahnya dipanggilnya beberapa pelayan untuk membantunya mengangkat Ryeowook untuk dibawa ke kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

Tak berapa lama dokter Park datang dan dengan segera memeriksa Ryeowook. Diperiksanya suhu tubuh dan tekanan darah Ryeowook. Semuanya menujukkan normal. Mungkin hanya kelelahan saja.

"Dokter bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong cemas.

"Tenangnlah Jae, dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya kelelahan dan kemungkinan dia lupa meminum vitaminnya," jelas Dr. Park. Jaejoong sedikit bernapas lega mendengarnya.

"Ini beberapa obat yang harus diminum Ryeowook. Jangan biarkan dia terlalu lelah. Aku pergi dulu," pamit Dr. Park. Jaejoong pun mengantar Dr. Park keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eungh," Ryeowook sedikit melenguh, matanya sedikit-demi sedikit mulai terbuka. Mengernyitkan dahi saat diperhatikannya sekeliling.

'Bukannya tadi aku tidur di sofa' pikir Ryeowook.

CEKLEK

Pintu kamar Ryeowook terbuka dengan Jaejoong yang masuk membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Umma?" Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Jaejoong hanya tersnyum melihatnya.

"Kau sudah bangun chagi," Jaejoong meletakan nampan makanan di atas meja nakas. Disentuhnya kening Ryeowook.

"Sepertinya demammu sudah turun," Jaejoong memastikan.

"Memangnya aku kenapa umma?" bingung Ryeowook.

"Kau tadi demam sayang, memangnya apa yang kau lakukan hmm? Tadi Dr. Park bilang kalau kau kelelahan," jawab dan tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya tadi aku menemani anak evil itu ke game center," jawab Ryeowook. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Anak itu, apa tidak bisa sehari tidak bermain game."

"Umma seperti tidak tahu Kyuhyun saja," timpal Ryeowook.

"Ya sudah, kau makan makananmu setelah itu jangan lupa minum obatmu ne. Setelah itu istirahatlah. Umma tidak ingin kau sakit Wookie," titah Jaejoong.

"Ne umma," angguk Ryeowook.

"Umma keluar dulu ne, appamu sebentar lagi pulang," Jajeoong beranjak dari duduknya. Setelah memberikan kecupan pada kening Ryeowook Jaejoong pun meninggalkan Ryeowook.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini seperti biasa Yesung dan teman-temannya berkumpul di salah satu cafe langganan mereka. Tapi kali ini salah satu dari mereka terlihat tidak senang. Pasalnya siapa yang tidak jengah melihat orang-orang dihadapanmu tengah sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing. Dan itulah yang tengah dirasakan Yesung saat ini.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa mencari tempat untuk bermesraan?" Yesung mendengus. Rencana mengajak mereka untuk keluar gagal karena mereka malah sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri.

"Karena itu hyung, carilah kekasih. Kalau tidak nyatakan saja perasaanmu pada Jung Ryeowook," celetuk Donghae. Membuat dirinya mendapat deathglare dari Yesung.

"Donghae benar hyung, sampai kapan kau akan memendamnya. Apa kau tidak takut jika sampai Ryeowook dimiliki orang lain," Siwon menambahi.

"Aku tahu, tapi bagaimana aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku jika setiap hari dia selalu bersama bocah evil itu," Yesung tertunduk lesu.

'Maksudmu Kyuhyun?" tanya Kibum. Yesung hanya mengangguk.

"Bukannya dia sepupu Ryeowook," Yesung menegakkan kepalanya.

"Maksudmu?" Yesung tidak mengerti.

"Jadi hyung tidak kalau mereka bersaudara," Tanya Eunhyuk. Yesung hanya bisa menggeelengkan kepala.

"MWO!" Koor mereka berempat.

"Astaga hyung, kau ini payah sekali." Ejek Donghae.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Yesung kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tenang saja hyung, serahkan pada kami. Akan kupastikan kau akan segera menyatakan perasaanmu pada Ryeowook." Kibum mencoba menenangkan.

"Ne, terima kasih. Kalian memang sahabatku yang terbaik," puji Yesung.

"Tentu saja," nasris Eunhyuk. Yesung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Setelahnya hanya obrolan ringan yang mereka bicarakan tak jarang mereka melontarkan ejekan-ejekan yang menbuat mereka sendiri tertawa. Dan semoga saja kau bisa menyatakan perasaanmu Yesung-ah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhir pekan mendekati natal sepertinya waktu sibuk bagi keluarga Jung, pasalnya disaat natal semua keluarga akan berkumpul untuk merayakan natal. Dan saat ini terlihat sang nyonya besar tengah sibuk dengan dapur. Dibantu beberapa maid dan koki Jajeoong kini tengah menyiapkan hidangan natal untuk keluarga besarnya nanti. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika keluarganya dan keluarga Yunho akan berkumpul di rumahnya. Sementara itu Yunho dan Ryeowook tengah sibuk menghias pohon natal. Dan anehnya semua hiasan pohon natal di keluarga ini selalu berhubungan dengan gajah, beruang, dan Winnie The Pooh. Ah mereka memang keluarga yang unik.

**.**

**.**

"appa, memangnya halmoni dan haraboji sampai jam berapa?" tanya Ryeowook yang tengah menyodorkan slinger bewarna merah pada Yunho.

"Mereka akan sampai sore nanti. Changmin sepertinya akan datang dengan kekasihnya," jawab Yunho.

"Benarkah Changmin hyung sudah punya kekasih?" Ryeowook tidak percaya.

"Bukannya kekasihnya itu kulkas ya," Ryeowook bergumam. Yunho yang melihatnya tersenyum, diacaknya surai dark brown milik Ryeowook.

"Kau ini, jika Changmin mendengarnya kau pasti akan habis Wook-ah,"

"Yang penting saat ini dia tidak ada, jadi aman kan," Ryeowook membelq diri.

"Kau ini, lebih baik kau lihat ummamu sana," usir Yunho.

"ne ne ne," Ryeowook melengang begitu saja tanpa memperhatikan posisi Yunho yang masih diatas tangga.

"Hei Wook, bantu appa turun dulu," panggil Yunho.

"Bodo, week," Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya dan melenggang meninggalkan Yunho.

"Aish anak itu," Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Sejenak diperhatikannya punggung putra tunggalnya itu. Sudah banyak perjuangan yang mereka lakukan untuk membuat Ryeowook bertahan hingga saat ini. Saat melihatnya tersenyum sudah membuatnya bahagia. Setidaknya sampai saat ini Ryeowook masih baik-baik saja, semoga tidak akan pernah terjadi apa-apa untuk Ryeowook.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malamnya kediaman Jung sangat ramai, pasalnya kini penghuni rumah besar itu bertambah banyak. Orang tua Jaejoong, orang tua Yunho, keluarga Cho kini berkumpul di ruang tengah. Membiarkan anak-anak mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Bahkan kini terlihat Kyuhyun dan Changmin adik Yunho tengah battle game di depan mereka. Sementara itu Ryeowook tengah duduk dengan seorang namja yang berstatus kekasih Changmin.

"Jinki hyung, kenapa kau mau jadi kekasih si tiang itu?" bisik Ryeowook. Jinki hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Bukannya dia Cuma cinta dengan makanan, dia juga bilang kalau nkekasihnya itu kulkas besar yang ada di rumah halmoni," celetuk Ryeowook. Jinki hanya menggeleng. Sepertinya keluarga Changmin sangat ramah pikir Jinki.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jinkiku pendek," teriak Changmin saat melihat posisi duduk Ryeowook yang terlihat menempel dengan Jinki.

"Wae, apa tidak boleh aku dekat-dekat dengan Jinki hyung?" kesal Ryeowook.

"Tidak boleh, kalau kau ingin cari saja sendiri," balas Changmin.

"Kalau aku tidak mau hyung mau apa?" ancam Ryeowook. Para orang tua yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Hyung, lihat anakmu itu. Jangan biarkan dia terlalu dekat dengan namjachinguku," adu Changmin pada Yunho.

"Sudahlah Min, kau seperti tidak tahu Ryeowook saja." Celetuk Heechul. Di samping ada Kyuhyun yang tengah m,enyeringai. Changmin menyipitkan kedua matanya saat melihat Kyuhyun..

"Hyung, ayo kita battle game," tawar Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai dan Changmin melihatnya dengan jelas. Changmin berpikir sejak, dia tahu kalau keponakan hyungnya itu memiliki otak evil sama sepertinya.

"Apa taruhannya kali ini?" tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun bersmirk mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana ramai telihat di ruang keluarga kediaman Jung, siapa lagi yang pelakunya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Saat ini mereka tengah melakukan battle game sesuai taruhan yang mereka lakukan.

Jaejoong, Heechul, Yunho, Hangkyung, dan kedua orang tua mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anak dan cucu mereka. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan kedua evil itu-julukan untuk mereka- jika bertemu selalu seperti ini. Meski pun di luar terlihat mereka tidak akur, tapi keduanya saling menyayangi satu sama salin.

"Umma," Ryeowook menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong tahu kalau Ryeowook tengah manja padanya. Hal itu membuat seseorang yang ada disisi Jaejoong yang lain menekuk wajahnya. Aigoo Jung Yunho apa kau cemburu dengan anakmu sendiri eoh.

"Ada apa Chagi?" Jaejoong mengusap rambut Ryeowook. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"wookie sayang umma," Ryeowook mendekap Jaejoong erat. Entah mengapa mendengar ucapan Ryeowook Jaejoong merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

"Ne, umma juga menyayangi Wookie," jawab Jaejoong. Dadanya berdetak sangat kencang saat ini.

'YEEEEEEEEEEEY," sebuah teriakan membuyarkan pikiran Jaejoong. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun tengah bersorak saat memenangkan permainan mereka yang membuat Changmin menekuk wajahnya. Terlihat juga Jinki yang tertawa saat melihat Changmin kalah dalam permainan. Entah mengapa Jaejoong tidak ingin suasana seperti ini berakhir. Dengan masih mengusap kepala Ryeowook, Jaejoong sekilas menatap wajah sang putra yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya saat ini. Tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah tidur Ryeowook.

"sepertinya dia sudah tidur Boo," ucap Yunho saat melihat mata terpejam Ryeowook.

"Sebaiknya kalian pindahkan ryeowook ke kamarnya. Kasihan kalau dia tidur seperti itu," ucap Heechul.

"Ne noona," angguk Yunho. Dengan bantuan Hankyung Yunho membawa Ryeowook ke kamarnya. Dan mereka memutskan untuk beristirahat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho masuk kedalam kamar, ekor matanya melihat Jaejoong yang kini tengah berdiri di balkon kamar mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Boo?" Yunho mendekap Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Yun." Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yunho. Digenggamnya lengan yang mendekapnya saat ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Boo?" tanya Yunho.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Yun, tubuhnya semakin hari semakin lemah. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya Yun," Jaejoong mulai meneteskan air matanya. Yunho tahu betul arah pembicaraan Jaejoong saat ini. Dekapannya semakin erat pada tubuh Jaejoong saat ini.

"Kita pasti bisa menemukan donor yang cocok untuk Ryeowook Jae. Ryeowook pasti akan sembuh." Yunho coba untuk menenangkan sang istri. Sebagai kepala keluarga dirinya harus bisa menjadi sandaran untuk keluarganya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

"_**Keadaan putra anda sangat kritis tuan Jung, jantung putra anda sangat lemah karena tidak bisa bekerja maksimal. ' ucap sang dokter.**_

"_**Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk membuat putraku bertahan uisa?" tanya Yunho.**_

"_**Saat ini kita hanya bisa berdoa agar putra anda mampu bertahan hingga besok. Jika putra anda betahan sampai besok kemungkinan yang akan kami lakukan adalah tranplantasi jantung. Tapi mengingat putra anda masih bayi kita akan melakukan operasi sebelum usianya dua puluh tahun. Kami akan berusaha untuk mencari donor jantung yang cocok untuk putra anda." Yunho hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya.**_

"_**Aku mohon uisa, selamatkan putraku," mohon Yunho.**_

"_**Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin Tuan Jung,"**_

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung memandang awan gelap dari kamarnya saat ini. Segelas air putih kini ada di tangannya. Entah mengapa dirinya tidak bisa tidur kali ini. Otaknya terus memikirkan Ryeowook, orang yang selama dua tahun belakangan ini memenuhi otaknya. Setiap kali melihat wajahnya membuat Yesung merasa hangat, apalagi melihat senyuman yang diam-diam sangat disukainya.

"Jung Ryeowook," gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.TBC**

**GOMAWO BUAT YANG MASIH NUNGGU RYAN BUAT LANJUTIN FF RYAN. MIANHAE KARENA UPDATENYA LAMA.**


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU ONLY LOVE CH 3**

**CAST:**

**KIM RYEOWOOK**

**KIM YESUNG**

**KIM JAEJOONG**

**JUNG YUNHO**

Karena pada tanya dimana Sungmin, akhir Ryan putuskan buat hubungin Sungmin biar dia pulang. Selamat menikmati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading chingu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja terlihat menyeret koper berwarna pink yang dibawanya. Diedarkan pandangannya keseluruh bandara untuk mencari seseorang yang akan menjemputnya. Kacamata hitam terlihat menutupi wajahnya, sepasang earphone menyumbat telinganya. Terlihat dirinya tengah mendengarkan musik.

"Aish, mereka lama sekali," gerutunya saat memperhatikan jam tangan yang ada di lengannya. Padahal dirinya sudah mendarat sekitar setengah jam yang lalu.

"Dasar setan kurang ajar, awas saja kalau dia benar-benar terlambat menjemputku kali ini. Akan kupastikan aku tidak akan pulang lagi," gerutunya sendiri entah pada siapa.

"HYUNG!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara memanggilnya, membuatnya menengok kearah sumber suara. Setelah tahu siapa orang tersebut, namja tersebut segera memalingkan . itulah yang dialaminya.

"Mian hung...hosh...hosh... tadi jalanan sedikit macet." Orang tersebut terlihat mengatur napasnya yang masih terengah-engah.

"Ya sudah, cepat bawa barangku," tunjuknya pada koper yang ada di sampingnya membuat orang yang menjemputnya tersenyum tipis.

'Dasar manja' pikirnya.

"Kyu, sebelum pulang aku mau ke rumah Wookie," ucapnya pada orang yang dipanggilnya Kyu, atau Kyuhyun.

"Ne nae princess, anak itu juga sangat merindukamu," jawab Kyuhyun sembari menyeret koper milik namja tersebut.

"Sungmin hyung," panggil Kyuhyun. Sementara orang yang dipanggil hanya mengacuhkannya tak membalas panggilannya.

"Aish, pasti dia marah padaku," rutuk Kyuhyun. Diseretnya koper milik Sungmin untuk menyusul sang pemilik koper yang sudah menjauh darinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil memasuki gerbang kediaman Jung, terlihat seorang keluar dari pintu penumpang. Beberapa maid menghampiri tamu tersebut.

"Selamat datang tuan muda Le," para maid memberi hormat pada tamu tersebut yang tak lain adalah Sungmin. Dibelakangnya Kyuhyun menyeret koper milik Sungmin.

"Ne, jangan bantu setan itu," jawab dan perintah Sungmin. Mereka hanya bisa menurutinya karena mereka tahu siapa seorang Le Sungmin. Dan lagi mereka chanya bbisa tersenyum tipis melihat sepupu majikannya itu sedikit kesusahan membawa koper milik Sungmin. Bisa dibilang mereka sudah terbiasa melihat.

"Apa yang kalian lihat, kenapa tidak membantuku," bentak Kyuhyun kesal. Pasalnya mereka hanya melihat saja tanpa ad niatan membantu.

"Jangan ada yang membantunya," teriak Sungmin dari belakang. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya

'Jangan membuat kelincimu semakin marah Kyu,' batin Kyuhyun. Dia tidak mau melihat kelincinya itu semakin marah padanya. Sudah cukup dia didiamkan selama perjalan ke rumah Ryeowook.

"Hah, baiklah kalian boleh pergi." Putus Kyuhyun. Selanjutnya Kyuhyun pun mengikuti Sungmin masuk kedalam rumah yang bisa dibilang mansion tersebut. Sepertinya Sungmin sudah terbiasa keluar masuk rumah tersebut. Dan benar saja, saat ini Sungmin terengah menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua tepatnya sebuah kamar yang sudah sangat dihapalnya.

KRIEEEET

"Wookie," panggilnya sambil menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam.

"Minnie hyung," panggil Ryeowook.

"Jangan bergerak," Sungmin mengacungkan jari telunjuknya melarang Ryeowook bangun dari tidurannya di tempat tidur. Ryeowook hanya bisa menurut saja. Sungmin pun menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana kabarmu saeng," Sungmin duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Tak lupa membeikan pelukan untuk Ryeowook.

"Masih sama seperti kemarin-kemarin hyung. Hyung sendiri bagaimana?" jawab dan tanya Ryeowook.

"Hyung baik," Sungmin mengusap rambut Ryeowook. Sepertinya Sungmin sangat menyayangi Ryeowook.

"Hah, jika kalian sudah bertemu aku pasti dilupakan," gerutu Kyuhyun sembari menaruh koper Sungmin di sudut ruangan.

"Kau mengganggu saja setan," balas Sungmin ketus. Ryeowook yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa. Sudah lama dirinya tidak melihat adegan ini.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Wook-ah," Kyuhyun mentatap Ryeowook kesal.

"Aniyo, sudah lama aku tidak melihat kalian seperti ini," Ryeowook masih tertawa.

"Ck," Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Bisa dipastikan Sungmin akan selalu menempeli Ryeowook.

"Sebenarnya yang jadi kekasihnya siapa sih," gerutu Kyuhyun. Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang melihatanya malah semakin tertawa dibuatnya.

"Aish, kalian ini menyebalkan. Lebih baikn aku main game saja," karena kesal Kyuhyun memilih keluar dari kamar ryeowook membuat tawa mereka semakin keras. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, dibalik pintu itu Kyuhyun terlihat memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Teruslah tertawa dan tersenyum Wook-ah," gumam Kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan kamar Ryeowook.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kalian yakin dengan rencana ini?" tanya Yesung penasaran saat melihat Kibum, Siwon, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk sedang sibuk dengan beberapa kertas.

"Ini pasti berhasil hyung, lagi pula acara ini selalu diadakan setiap tahun. Dan karena untuk kali ini ada sedikit peubahan peraturan," jawab Siwon. Yesung mengernyitkan dahi.

"Maksudmu?" Yesung tidak mengerti.

"Untuk kali ini semua murid diwajibkan ikut tanpa pengecualian satu pun," jelas Donghae.

"Tapi setiap ada acara ini bukankah Ryeowook tidk pernah ikut. Kata pihak sekolah Ryeowook salah satu pengecualian." Tambah Kibum.

"ya, dia memang jarang ikut acara ini. Tapi kali ini akan kita pastikan dia akan ikut," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ini kesempatanmu hyung untuk menyatakan perasaanmu padanya sebelum terlambat. Bvukankah setelah lulus nanti kau akan melanjutkan ke Inggris. Benarkan?" Kibum menatap Yesung.

"Ne, orang tuaku menyuruhku meneruskan kuliah di sana." Yesung terlihat frustasi saat ini.

"Ya sudah, kita lakukan rencana kita untuk Yesung hyung. Kami akan membantumu hyung," Kibum menepuk bahu Yesung.

"ne, gomawo atas bantuan kalian. Semoga rencana ini berhasil." Ucap Yesung. Betapa beruntunga dia memiliki sahabat seperti mereka. Tak tahukah kau Kim Yesung, sebenarnya sahabat-sahabatmu merasa kasihan karena sampai sekarang belum memiliki kekasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini suasana SM High School sedikit ramai. Pasalnya pagi ini mereka mendengar kalau salah satu dari flower boy mereka akan kembali ke terlihat antusias mendengarnya.

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa wajah Sungmin oppa sekarang," seorang murid yeoja terlihat tengah membayangkan sang idola.

"Pasti dai semakin tampan saja, ah aku tidak sabar melihatnya," satu lagi temannya berucap.

Kyaaa, Sungmin oppa," sepertinya mereka tengah menghayalkan pangeran mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak berapa lama, sebuah mobil memsauki area parkir sekolah diikuti sebuah mobil lagi dibelakangnya.

"KYAAAAA ITU SUNGMIN OPPA," pekik salah satu murid perempuan. Seketika suasana menjadi semakin ramai.

"KYAAA SUNGMIN OPPA MANIS SEKALI,"

"SUNGMIN OPPA TAMPAN SEKALI,"

"SUNGMIN OPPA SARANGHAE,"

Itulah beberapa teriakan yang terdengar kala Sungmin sudah keluar dai mobilnya diikuti Ryeowook yang ternyata satu mobil dengannya. Tak berapa lama sebuah mobil mengekor di belakang mobil Sungmin dan parkir di samping mobil tersebut. Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Tsk, selalu saja seperti ini. Dasar yeoja-yeoja centil," kesal Kyuhyun. Kakinya melangkah mengekor di belakang Sungmin. Decakan kesal sesekali terdengar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau lama sekali," Sungmin menengok ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Siapa suruh yeoja-yeoja itu mengerubungimu Minnie," kesal Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Sudah biasa.

"Kau ini tidak tahu Minnie hyung Kyu," timpal Ryeowook.

"Hah, susahnya punya kekasih yang digilai banyuak yeoja," Kyuhyun pua-pura menghela napas.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian masuk ke kelas kalian. Aku ada urursan di ruang OSIS," suruh Sungmin.

"Aku musk dulu hyung," pamit Ryeowook meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di depan kelas.

"Minnie, aku masuk dulu ne," ucap Kyuhyun manja yang tidak ada manis-manisnya.

"Ne, sana masuk," usir Sungmin.

"Kau kejam sekali Ming," gerutu Kyuhyun, tapi diturutinya ucapan Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam kelas. Sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kekasih sekaligus tunangannya itu.

"Lebih baik aku pegi," Sungmin pun meninggalkan kelas Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KRIEEEET

Sungmin membuka pintu sebuah ruangan dengan papan dengan tulisan RUANG OSIS di depannya.

"Kemana mereka?" tanya Sungmin bingung karena ruangan tersebut tidk ada penghuninya. Dirogohnya saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Yak! Kuda, kemana kau?" Sungmin sedikit berteriak di telepon.

"..."

"Aish, kau ini. Cepatlah kemari," kesalnya dan menutup ponsel miliknya.

"Ck, dasar kuda," kesal Sungmin. Dirinya memperhatikan ruangan tersebut kali ini.

"Tidak berubah sama sekali," Sungmin terus memperhatikan dekorasi ruang OSIS tersebut. Sudah satu tahun dirinya tidak berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Hyung," panggil seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali kuda," Sungmin melihat orang yanng baru saja masuk tersebut.

"Minnieee," tiba-tiba saja seseorang menerobos masuk dan memeluk Sungmin. Membuatnya sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Aish, Hyukkie kau mau membunuhku eoh," pekik Sungmin merasakan sedikit sesak napas karena pelukan tiba-tiba itu.

"hehehe," Hyukkie atau Eunhyuk hanya bisa menunjukan tanda peace dengan jarinya.

"Anyeong hyung," sapa Donghae yang mengekor di belakang Eunhyuk.

"Hae," Sungmin tersenyum melihat Donghae. Sepetinya sepupunya itu sedang menutupi sesuatu darinya. Terlihat kini Donghae dan Eunhyuk terlihat saling menatap.

"Sepertinya aku ketinggalan sesuatu," Sungmin menatap ketigaanya penuh selidik.

"Kami tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu hyung," jawab Siwon setenang mungkin.

"Oh begitu ya, ya sudah kalau begitu," terlihat ketiga sedikit bernapas lega.

"Hah, aku merindukan sekolah ini," Sungmin menatap jendela ruang OSIS.

"Kau terlalu lama pergi hyung," ujar Eunhyuk sembari mendudukan diri di sofa.

"Ne, kau benar Hyukkie." Angguk Sungmin. Dirinya masih memperhatikan keluar tepatnya pada dua orang yang tengah ada di dalam kelas.

'Bertahanlah sebentar lagi Wookie-ah,'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang," Ryeowook memasuki rumahnya. Terlihat beberapa maid sedang bekerja membersih rumah.

"Tuan muda," seorang maid mengahampiri Ryeowook.

"Apa umma ada di rumah?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Nyonya ada di ruang baca," jawab maid tersebut.

"Baiklah," ryeowook menyerahkan tas sekolahnya pada sang maid. Dirinya melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang baca.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Ryeowook mengetuk pintu berwarna cokelat dihadapannya itu.

"Masuk," terdengar suara dari dalam.

"Umma," Ryeowook menyembulkan kepalanya lebih dulu. Jaejoong yang tengah membaca mendongak dan tersenyum melihat Ryeowook.

"Kau sudah pulang chagi," Jaejoong menutup buku yang dibacanya.

"Ne,"Ryeowook menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Ada apa hem?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ini," Ryeowook menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih pada Jaejoong.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Umma baca saja dulu," Ryeowook mendudukan diri di sofa ruang baca.. jaejoong pun segera mengambil amplop tersebut dan membukannya.

"Apa kau sudah tahu hal ini Wookie?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne, tadi Siwon sunbae memberitahuku. Katanya untuk acara kali ini mereka ingin menjadikanku sebagai tamunya." Jawab Ryeowook. Tatapannya seperti menyiratkan permohon untuk dikabulkannya permintaan tersebut.

"Chagiya, umma tidak bisa memutuskan sepihak. Kau juga harus bicara dengan appamu." Ucap Jaejoong bijak. Dirinya juga tidak mau gegabah mengambil keputusan.

"Wookie mohon umma, kali ini saja. Biarkan Wookie ikut. Bukankah disana juga ada Kyuhyun dan Minnie hyung," Ryeowook memelas.

"Kita lihat nanti appa keputusan appamu. Sebaiknya kau ganti baju dan istirahat." Putus Jaejoong. Ryeowook hanya bisa menuruti perintah sang umma. Sebaiknya dia menunggu sang appa untuk mendapatkan ijin.

Semetara itu, Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap sendu punggung Ryeowook. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong memberikan ijin Ryeowook untuk pergi. Tapi melihat kondisi sang putra yang bisa setiap drop Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya. Lebih baik dirinya meminta pendapat Yunho untuk masalah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana makan malam kali ini terlihat hening, tidak ada suara selain suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring. Bahkan Ryeowook yang selalu cerewet kini terlihat diam. Mungkin dirinya masih menunggu keputusan orang tua. Bahkan kali ini yunho terlihat serius menikmati makan malamnya.

"Aku sudah selesai, terima kasih makanannya," Ryeowook meletakan sendoknya. Jaejoong sedikit heran melihat ryeowook yang cepat menyelesaikan makannya.

"Wookie-ah," panggil Yunho sesaat setelah dirinya meminum teh hangatnya.

"Ne," Ryeowook menatap Yunho.

"Apa kau memang ingin ikut acara itu?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne appa," angguk Ryeowook.

"baiklah," Ryeowook lanmgsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat," Yunho mengacungkan telunjuknya.

"Syaratnya apa appa?" Ryeowook terlihat antusias.

"tidak boleh terlalu lelah, dan juga kau juga tidak boleh mengikuti kegiatan yang mengakibatkan kondisimu turun," ucap Yunho.

"Ne appa, Wookie janji," angguk Ryeowook senang. Pasalnya jarang sekali orang tuanya mengijinkannya menmgikuti kegiatan diluar sekolah. Jaejoong yang melihatnya tersenyum lega.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah, sudah malam," suruh Yunho.

"Ne appa," Ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya.

"Wookie permisi ne," pamit Ryeowook dan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya di meja makan.

"Yun, apa kau yakin mengijinkannya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne, lebih baik seperti ini dulu. Biarkan dia merasakan masa-masa sekolahnya. Kita sudah terlalu mengekangnya demi kebaikannya. Tapi dia juga membutuhkan sosialisasi dengan dunia luar. Kita hanya perlu mengewasinya dari jauh. Jangan biarkan Ryeowook merasa kalau kita terlalu protectif padanya. Biarlah dia merasakan sedikit kebebasan," jelas Yunho.

"Ne, kau benar. Setiap kali ada acara ini dia tidak sekalipun menghadirinya." Jaejoong menyetujui.

"Bukankah ada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, mereka pasti bisa menjaganya disana," Jaejoong mengangguk. Semoga saja keputusan Yunho benar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai, apakah masih menunggu ff ini? Sepertinya tidak ada yang menunggu deh#pundungdipojokan#.

Akhirnya Ryan bisa update juga ff ini. Yang kemarin minta Sungmin, akhirnya Ryan nyuruh Sungmin pulang.

Untuk chap depan dipastikan Yesung menyatakan perasaannya pada Ryeowook. Dan kemungkinan akan ada kejadian diantara mereka.

Selamat menikmati.

GOMAWOOOOO


	4. Chapter 4

**YOU ONLY LOVE 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST:**

**KIM RYEOWOOK**

**KIM YESUNG**

**KIM JAEJOONG**

**JUNG YUNHO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING CHINGU...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong membantu Ryeowook mengepak baju dan beberapa barang yang akan digunakan diacara tahun sekolah nanti. Rasanya berat membiarkan putranya itu mengikuti acara tersebut selama satu minggu kedepan di pulau Jeju. Jaejoong masih mengkhawatirkan kondisi Ryeowook yang bisa dibilang lemah untuk ukuran seorang remaja, apalagi dirinya seorang namja. Tapi apa mau dikata jika Yunho sudah mengijinkan putra semata wayangnya itu ikut serta.

"Umma, jangan khawatir. Disana pasti Wookie baik-baik saja." Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan sang umma.

"Umma hanya takut jika nanti Wookie kelelahan di sana. Dan jangan lupa minum obat dan vitaminmua ne," Jaejoong mengingatkan.

"Ne umma, Wookie janji akan baik-baik saja di sana nanti," angguk mantap Ryeowook meyakinkan Jaejoong. Dirinya sudah cukup senang sudah diperbolehkan ikut, tidak seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah, umma tidak ingin kau terlalu lelah hari ini. Besok umma akan mengantarmu ke bandara," Jaejoong memasukan barang terakhir yang ada dilistnya untuk dibawa Ryeowook besok.

"ne," angguk Ryeowook. Dirinya juga sedikit merasa sedikit lelah hari ini. Mungkin terlalu bersemangat untuk mempersiapkan kepergiannya besok.

"Jaljayo chagi," Jaejoong mengecup kening Ryeowook sebagai tanda kecupan selamat malam.

"Jaljayo umma," Ryeowook terlihat tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang keluar dari kamarnya. Dipejamkan kedua matanya yang mulai mengantuk. Tak berapa lama terdengar dengkuran dari bibir Ryeowook yang menandakan jika namja mungil itu tengah berkelana di dunia mimpi.

Diluar kamar, Jaejoong meraba dada sebelah kirinya. Dirinya merasakan perasaan yang tidak mengenakan saat ini. Dirinya merasa akan terjadi sesuatu pada putra semata wayang itu. Tapi dirinya tidak mengerti.

"Wookie-ah, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa disana," lirih Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini bandara Incheon terlihat sangat ramai pagi ini. Pasalnya para murid SM High School kini terlihat tengah menunggu waktunya masuk kedalam pesawat yang akan membawa mereka semua ke pulau Jeju. Terlihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di bangku tunggu. Sungmin masih terus melihat jam tangannya saat ini.

"Kyu, apa kau yakin jika Wookie akan ikut kali ini. Bukankah ahjumma selalu melarang Wookie ikut acara ini?" tanya Sungmin meyakinkan. Pasalnya, sampai sekarang belum ada tanda-tand kedatangan Ryeowook sampai sekarang. Padahal pesawat akan berangkat tiga puluh menit lagi.

"Tenanglah Minnie, Yunho ahjussi sudah mengakatan akan mengijinkan Wookie pergi kali ini." Jawab Kyuhyun yang terlihat masih sibuk dengan kekasih keduanya-PSP-. Melihatnya Sungmin hanya bisa menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Sebenarnya kekasihnya itu aku apa PSP," gumam Sungmin sdambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh sambil memainkan benda hitam yang ada ditangannya saat ini.

"Ah, mianhae aku terlambat," tiba-tiba terdengar suara menginterupsi mereka. Sungmin mendongakkan kepala dan tiba-tiba tersenyum melihat orang yang ada dihadapan mereka saat ini.

"Wookie," girang Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Hyung, maaf aku terlambat. Tadi umma harus mampir ke apotek dulu," jelas Ryeowook membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengerti. Dibelakang Ryeowook terlihat Jaejoong mendekati mereka.

"Sungmin, Kyuhyun tolong jaga Wookie ne," pinta Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja ahjumma aku akan menjaga anak ini," Kyuhyun merangkul Ryeowook.

"Ne ahjumma, kami akan menjaganya. Ahjumma jangan khawatir." Jaejoong tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Setidaknya mereka masih bisa diandalkan saat ini.

"Kalau begitu kami masuk dulu ahjumma," Sungmin berpamitan pada Jaejoong.

"Umma aku pergi dulu ne," pamit Ryeowook. Membuat Jaejoong terkekeh pelan.

"Ne, hati-hati disana ne," Jaejoong membingkai wajah Ryeowook.

"Ne," angguk Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"Ahjumma kami pergi dulu ne. Katakan pada umma aku tidak akan merindukannya," ucap Kyuhyun. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng kepala mendengarnya. Keponakannya itu memang selalu tidak akur dengan kakaknya yang notabene ibu kandungnya.

"Kalian hati-hatilah," Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya saat melihat mereka mulai memasuki gate menuju pesawat yang akan ditumpangi mereka.

"Hah, sepertinya aku akan merindukannya seminggu ini," Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya melangkah meninggalkan bandara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka saat ini, di salah satu hotel yang dianuingi oleh Jung Corps. Tentu saja semua fasilitas yang akan mereka dapatkan kali mereka tidak memerlukan biaya karena acara ini adalah acara tahunan yayasan. Sehingga pihak hotel sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Yah, meski pun yang akan menjadi tamu mereka hanya anank-anak SMA saja. tapi mereka dibayar mahal untuk itu. Jangan kira hotel itu akan rugi karena tidak ada pemasukan dari tamu mereka kali ini. Jung Corps tidak akan rugi hanya hal ini.

"Wookie, kenapa kita tidak satu kamar?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat daftar nama-nama siapa saja yang akan menempati kamar.

"Molla hyung, aku kan tidak pernah ikut, jadi aku tidak tahu mekanisasinya," jawab Ryeowook biasa.

"Tapi kau senang bukan satu kamar dengan Kyuhyun," tambah Ryeowook menggoda Sungmin.

"Aish kau ini," Sungmin memberengut.

"Ya sudah hyung, aku ke kamar dulu ne," Ryeowook menarik kopernya menuju kamar yang sudah ditentukan.

"Aneh, kenapa Ryeowook mendapat kamar yang sama dengan kepala besar itu?" gumam Sungmin heran.

"Minnie chagi, kau kucari dari tadi," Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang masih memperhatikan kepergian Ryeowook.

"Ayo hyung," Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin sembari menyeret koper Sungmin menuju kamar mereka yang terpaut dua kamar dari kamar Ryeowook saat ini.

.

.

.

CEKLEK

"Anyeong sunbae," sapa Ryeowook saat masuk kedalam kamarnya. Terlihat seorang namja yang diketahui sebagai sunbaenya tengah berdiri di balkon kamar tersebut.

"Ah, kau sudah datang Ryeowook-ssi," namja itu Yesung, membalik badannya. Tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook merasa pipinya merona saat ini. Pasalnya dirinya akan satu kamar dengan sunbae yang sangat disukainya selama ini. Aigoo, sepertinya perasaan Yesung tidak betepuk sbeelah tangan.

"Ah ne sunbae," Ryeowook terlihat canggung kali ini. Ditundukannya kepalanya saat Yesung memperhatikannya. Entah mengapa dirinya jadi sedikit malu saat Yesung menatapnya seperti itu.

"Sebaiknya kau simpan dulu kopermu itu," ujar Yesung saat melihat Ryeowook maish berdiri di depan pintu.

"Oh, ne," sepertinya Ryeowook mulai salah tingkah. Membuat Yesung terkikik geli meilhatnya tanpa diketahui Ryeowook tentunya.

"Untuk hari ini tidak ada jadwal acara, jadi hari ini kalian bebas melakukan apa saja," Yesung terlihat membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Apa sunbae akan tidur?" tanya Ryeowook sembari menata pakaiannya di dalam lemari.

"Panggil hyung saja, tidak usah canggung seperti itu," ralat Yesung.

"Ah ne hyung," Ryeowook mengangguk. Digaruknya belakang kepalanya tidak mengerti. Ryeowook kembali dengan kegiatannya menata pakaiannya tanpa menyadari Yesung tengah menatapnya dengan hangat.

'Jung Ryeowook, kau sungguh sangat manis,' batin Yesung. ditatapnya wajah Ryeowook tanpa berkedip sekali pun. Jarang dirinya bisa bertatap muka langsung dengan cucu pemilik yayasan yang sangat disukainya itu.

'Kim Yeusng, jangan sia-siakan kesempatanmu kali ini,' Yesung menyemangati dirinya sendiri saat ini.

.

.

Setelah memastikan semua masuk kedalam lemari, Ryeowook membalik badannya. Napasnya terasa terhenti saat melihat wajah tertidur Yesung.

DEG DEG DEG

Dirabanya dadanya yang kini berdetak cepat,

"Kenapa berdetak cepat sekali, tapi kenapa tidak sakit," Ryeowook masih memegang dada kirinya tapi matanya tak lepas memandang wajah Yesung yang sangat dekat dengannya. Selama ini Ryeowook hanya bisa pura-pura tidak mengenal Yesung karena kondisinya. Dirinya tidak ingin Yesung menerimanya karena kelemahannya.

'Yesung hyung kalau sedang tidur tampan juga,' batin Ryeowook senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Dirinya kini memilih membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang sebelah Yesung menghadap Yesung.

'Tuhan jika ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku, biarkanlah aku bisa bersamanya meski pun sebentar saja,' Ryeowook memejamkan kedua matanya mengikuti Yesung ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya makan malam terlihat sangat ramai. Beberapa murid tengah asyik mengobrol dengan satu sama lain. Terlihat semua murdi berbaur dengan sangat hangat. Hal ini jarang ditemui saat di sekolah. Disini tidak ada pembatas antara sunbae maupun hoobae. Mereka berbaur menjadi satu malam ini.

"Hyung," Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Sungmin yang tengah kebingungan mencari tempat duduk. Dihampirinya Sungmin dengan Yesung yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Kalian sepertinya sudah akrab?" heran Sungmin saat melihat Yesung bersama Ryeowook.

"Kebetulan kami satu kamar, jadi sekalian saja kami kemari," ujar Yesung salah tingkah.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kita cari Kyuhyun yang tadi sudah mencari tempat duduk," ajak Sungmin yang sudah pegal membawa nampan makanan. Ryeowook dan Yesung mengekor dibelakang Sungmin yang tengah mencari kekasihnya itu. Tak berapa lama Sungmin tersenyum tipis saat melihat Kyuhyun melambaikan pada mereka.

"Itu dia," Sungmin berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun di ujung ruangan. Sepertinya hanya meja itu yang didapatnya saat ini.

"Hai Kyu," sapa Ryeowook mendudukan dirinya. Sungmin sudah mendudukan diri lebih dulu di samping Kyuhyun.

"Anyeong," Yesung juga ikut-ikutan duduk di samping Ryeowook.

"Eh Yesung sunbae," Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut saat melihat Yesung duduk diantara mereka. Yesung hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Kebetulan kami satu kamar, jadi kami kemari bersama-sama," sekali lagi Yesung menjelaskan.

"Begitu ya,"Kyuhyun terlihat menyeringai.

'Sepertinya ini sudah direncanakan,' batin Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya kita makan, lagi pula malam ini tidak ada kegiatan bukan," suruh Sunbgmin yang mendapat anggukan dari Ryeowook dan Yesung. mereka pun menikmati makan malam dengan tenang. Mereka tak jarang saling membagi makanan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook terlihat membuka pelan-pelan laci meja nakas yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya saat ini. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke arah Yesung yang terlihat masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sedikit bernapas lega karena Yesung tidak terganggung tidurnya. Begitu laci tersebut terbuka, Ryeowook segera mengambil beberapa obat yang biasa diminumnya setiap hari. Setelah memastikan semua obat dia mbil, Ryeowook segera menutup laci tersebut. Dengan segelas air, Ryeowook segera meminum obat yang diambilnya itu. Dirinya tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong khawatir jika dirinya terlambat meminum obatnya.

"Huffzt, untuk Yesung hyung sudah tidur," Ryeowook sedikit bisa bernapas lega.

Setelah mengembalikan gelas, Ryeowook segera merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Dilihatnya Yesung yang sepertinya tidak terganggu sama sekali. Tak berapa lama Ryeowook sudah memejamkan kedua matanya. Mungkin karena efek obat yang diminumnya tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup beristirahat, kini waktunya melakukan kegiatan mereka. Hari ini jdawal kegiatan mereka adalah mendatangi beberapa taman-taman yang ada di pulau Jeju. Bus-bus yang sudah menunggu di tempat parkir kini mulai terisi oleh murid-murid SM High School. Terlihat kini Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook berjalan bersama saat ini. Tanpa menyadari kini Yesung, Siwon, Kibum, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk menatap intens mereka.

"Hyung, sekarang giliranmu melakukannya. Kami sudah melakukan sesuai rencana. Tinggal hyung saja melakukan apa yang sudah kita rencanakan kemarin. Jangan sampai kau kehilangan kesempatan menyatakan perasaanmu kali ini," Donghae mengingatkan panjang lebar dan mendapat anggukan dari ketiga teman mereka. Membuat Yesung menganggukkan kepala mengerti. Dirinya juga tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatannya kali ini. Sahabat-sahabatnya sudah banyak membantunya sejauh ini.

"Doakan saja aku berhasil nanti," mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju bus yang akan mereka tumpangi.

Sekitar lima puluh bus kini mulai berjalan beriiringan, tak jarang beberapa penumpang kini menikmati perjalanan kali ini. Pemandangan pulau Jeju yang indah tidak mereka lewatkan saat ini bahkan diantara ada yang mengambil foto pemadangan sepanjang perjalanan mereka.

"Hyung, aku senang sekali," ucap Ryeowook antusias mengambil gambar pemandangan dari dalam bus membuat pasangan Kyumin menggelengkan kepala mereka. Salahkan saja kedua orang tua Ryeowook yang terlalu protective mengingat kondisi Ryeowook yang tidak sama dengan anak lainnya. Untungnya kedua orang tua Ryeowook selalu mengalihkan Ryeowook dengan libur mereka sendiri.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali Wook-ah," ujar Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan benda hitam yang ada ditangannya saat ini.

"Kyu, aku jarang pergi sendiri, jadi aku akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini semaksimal mungkin. Aku ingin mengambil banyak foto dengan kalian," Ryeowook sumringah.

"Hah, arraso babyWook," pasrah Kyuhyun. Sepupunya yang satu ini memang tidak bisa dibantah. Mungkin efek dari sifatnya yang manja dan keras kepala. Sungmin yang meilhatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Hei sudahlah Kyu, tidak setiap hari Ryeowook bisa bebas seperti ini. Jadi biarkan saja dia," Sungmin menengahi keduanya. Membuat Ryeowook sedikit besar kepala. Dijulurkan lidahnya mengejek Kyuhyun.

"Minnie, kenapa kau membela si pendek ini eoh," rajuk Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Karena aku menyayangi uri Wookie," Sungmin merangkul bahu Ryeowook. Membuat Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya dia kekasihku apa kekasihnya sih," gerutu Kyuhyun yang masih didengar keduanya. Membuat Ryeowook dan Sungmin terkikik sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di sebuah pantai tertutup, karena area tersebut sudah disewa untuk mereka semua. Ada yang berenang, bermain air, atau pun hanya berjalan-jalan di bibir pantai saja. seepertinya mereka menikmati kegiatan tersebut. Tapi sayangnya kali ini pasangan Kyumin tengah kebingungan karena mereka kehilangan orang yang menjadi tanggung jawab mereka saat ini.

"Kyu, bagaimana ini jika sampai Wookie tidak ketemu?" Sungmin sudah ketakutan saat ini.

"Hyung tenang dulu, kita pasti akan menemukannya. Bukankah tempat ini sudah ditutup untuk umum. Jadi tidak mungkin Wookie akan pergi dari pantai. Dia juga tidak bisa menghapal arah. Jadi kemungkinan besar dia masih ada di sekitar pantai." Kyuhyun coba menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi Kyu, kita sudah berjanji pada Jae ahjumma akan menjaganya selama di sini," Sungmin terlihat mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kita cari lagi sekarang,"

DRRRT DRRRT DRRRT

Saat Kyuhyun akan melanjutkan pencariannya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Dilihatnya nama pengirim pesan adalah orang yang tengah mereka cari saat ini.

"Ryeowook," Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Kyu apa katanya," Sungmin penasaran.

Segera dibacanya pesan dari Ryeowook.

From: Wookie

_Kyu, mian Yesung hyung tiba-tiba mengajakku jalan-jalan. Tenang saja, kami masih ada di pantai ini. Katakan pada Sungmin hyung jangan khawatirkan aku ne._

_Selamat bersenang-senang ne._

"Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu," Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?" Sungmin memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Hyung, kau tahu kalau selama ini Ryeowookie menyukai Yesung sunbae?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mwoo?" Sungmin memekik tidak percaya.

"Dan kau tahu, ternyata saat ini Ryeowook tengah bersama orang yang disukainya itu," Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Maksudmu?" Sungmin tidak mengerti.

"Sepertinya Yesung sunbae juga menyukai Ryeowook." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Kyu, apa kau yakin mereka saling menyukai?" tanya Sungmin ragu. Pasalnya selama ini Ryeowook terlihat tidak terlalu perduli dengan teman-temannya itu.

"Aku yakin sekali," angguk Kyuhyun mantap.

"Sudahlah hyung, kita nikmati saja acara ini. Toh Wookie aman bersama sikepala besar itu," Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin mengitari bibir pantai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook dan Yesung terlihat tengah berjalan di bebatuan di pinggir pantai saat ini. Ryeowook memilih mengikuit Yesung dari belakang karena dirinya tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya diajak ke tempat seperti ini. Bahkan bisa dibilang mereka masing belum akrab.

":Ye-Yesung hyung, sebenarnya apa yang ingin hyung katakan?" tanya Ryeowook membuka pembicaraan. Dilihatnya Yesung menghentikan langkahnya tanpa memandang Ryeowook sama sekali.

"Ryeowook-ah," Yesung membalik tubuhnya menghadap Ryeowook saat ini. Membuat Ryeowook sedikit memundurkan langkahnya.

"N-ne," Ryeowook terbata. Sedikit takut jika Yesung berbuat macam-macam padanya saat ini.

Perlahan dihampirinya Ryeowook dengan senyum yang bisa dibilang menawan membuat Ryeowook meleleh jika saja suasananya tidak seperti ini.

"Ryeowoo-ah," tiba-tiba saja Yesung mengeluarkan setangkai mawar putih di hadapan Ryeowook. Membuat namja mungil itu bingung.

"Apa maksudnya ini hyung," tanya Ryeowook tidak mengrti.

"Jung Ryeowook saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae," ucap Yesung mantab. Membuat Ryeowook membekap bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Rasanya dirinya kini terbang ke atas langit ke tujuh mendengar ucapan Yesung barusan.

"Yesung hyung," Ryeowook tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Maukah kau Jung Ryeowook menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Yesung ini," Yesung kini tengah berlutut dihadapan Ryeowook. Ryeowook memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak untukj mengambil keputusan menjawab pernyataan Yesung barusan. Dihirupnya oksigen banyak-banyak untuk memantapkan hatinya saat ini. Setelah yakin dengan apa yang akan dijawabnya, Ryeowook membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ditatapnya mata sipit Yesung memcari kebenaran. Dan dirinya menemukannya di mata Yesung.

"Yesung hyung,-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kira-kira apa yang akan dijawab Ryeowook atas pernyataan cinta Yesung itu ya?

Apa akan diterima Ryeowook atau tidak ya?

Akhirnya, ryan bisa balik lagi dengan lanjutan ff ini. Masihkah ada yang menunggu kelanjutan ff ini kah?

Mian karena mungkin sedikit lama updatenya. Ryan sedang berusaha untuk mengembalikan mood ryan beberapa hari ini. Karena cuaca yang membuat ryan rada sedikit malas buat mikir#hehehehenbilangajalagimales#

Terima kasih yang sudah menunggu ff ini, semoga chapter ini reader menyukainya. Terima kasih juga buat yang udah kasih reviewnya untuk ff ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank's to:**

** , Ryeong721, ratu kyuhae, honey-kimy, NathnZhu, liplip,MyryeongkU, abilhikmah,wookiepoopz, MimiTao, PrinceJoy, adeismaya, ajid kyumin, ryeohyun09, ichigo song, piepilly, sushimakipark, cho sung hyun, meidi96.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE, R&R**

**READ**

**REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GOMAWO ALL**


End file.
